


Which the Monster, Which the Human?

by matrixrefugee



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Cinderella isn't sure now who's causing the worst destruction in her world...





	Which the Monster, Which the Human?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was Just back from seeing the musical as performed by the local high school theatre club, and my mind she was brillig with ideas...
> 
> Written for "comment_fic"'s [author's choice, author's choice,](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/425410.html?thread=68202434&style=mine#t68202434)  
>  Once upon a time there was a princess  
>  Prettiest girl in all the land  
>  Once upon there was a monster  
>  Who once upon a time had been a man Deals with Cinderella's thoughts as she breaks up with Prince Charming.

She had married a prince, a man who become king someday, a man who had won her heart through trickery, but who had charmed her nonetheless. But after the wonders of the royal wedding, she had seen through the mask of gentility and sweet words, to see the selfish being behind it, the creature who grasped at anything within its reach, using them for its pleasures, a man who should not be king if he could not control himself.

Now a giant was rampaging through the kingdom, flattening houses and killing people, spreading fear, causing damage, and here they had gone into the woods to find a way to defeat the creature that had come down Jack's beanstalk, seeking revenge. Perhaps the giant's motives were more understandable, easier to comprehend, but they were no less damaging or destructive than those of the man she had married, albeit causing a different kind of destruction.

Which was the man and which the monster....


End file.
